His One and Only
by Niblet3
Summary: [Post PotC: DMC] Jack has been captured and now a battered Elizabeth has been thrown in his cell with him to send him over the edge. What will he do to save her, and how will they escape? JackElizabeth. SPOILERS! EPILOGUE UP!
1. Chapter 1

Months after being captured and locked away, Jack sat in the corner of the damp cell, focusing on the shining beam of light coming through the tiny window in the corner of the room. He'd lost track of time and was unsure of how long he had been here. He was just glad she wasn't here with him. He was hoping they wouldn't find her and throw her in here for eternity, just like they did to him. Davy Jones, somehow, knew of his... let's say "feelings" for her... and Jack was sure that they were searching for Elizabeth this very moment, so they could hit Jack where it hurt most. She'd have no warning and he shivered thinking of what they might do to her. He tried to tell himself that she could take care of herself... but he didn't know for how long.

A ship passed by, its sails blocking out the light.

"Bugger" Jack said out loud.

The cell door burst open, and at that moment his worst fears came true. Jack quickly got to his feet, squinting, trying to see who was approaching him. A weight was tossed upon him, and it began to fall to the ground. It was Elizabeth. The door was slammed shut and locked back as he caught her around the waist and prevented her from falling to the ground. He held her tightly to him and maneuvered her and himself over to where the light hit the ground. The second the light flooded onto her unconscious face he saw what was only the beginning of the extent of the damage to Elizabeth's frail frame.

Blood was caked around her nose and the corners of her mouth and there was a terrible gash on her forehead, still leaking out streams of blood. She sported a black eye, and there was a large bruise on her chin. There were numerous cuts and bruises. "Bugger" Jack said again, this time through gritted teeth. They had finally gotten to her. He shook her, ever so slightly, and called out her name.

"Elizabeth!" He said, his voice cracking. No answer. He sat down and gently pulled her with him, arranging her head in his lap, one of his hands on the top of her head and the other cupping her cheek. He pushed her hair back, and leaned down to get a better look at her. She was as beautiful as ever, despite all her current imperfections. The last memory he had of her was the kiss they had shared, before she left him to die. He didn't care. He was just glad they were together again. She had captured his heart, and was the one and only woman that would ever have the ability to do so.

"Elizabeth..." he whispered, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, "I'm sorry, love. I may deserve this, but you bloody well don't." She didn't stir. After a moment, Jack ripped off a shred of his shirt, and dipped it in the small tub of water that he was supplied with each day. He brought it to the wound on her forehead, and dabbed at it lightly, soaking up the blood.

In the months that he had been here alone, he had always wanted to escape. He stared at that window, and knew just a few feet below where he was the sea resided, the sea that he longed to return to so much. He just didn't have the will, or the drive to try to escape. Now he had a reason. He needed to save Elizabeth.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, love," Jack said, leaning down and kissing her forehead lightly. He looked up at the window resolutely. First, he needed to get her well. Then, he needed to come up with a plan.


	2. Delirious

After a few hours, Elizabeth was still out cold. Jack had been absentmindedly caressing her as he leaned up against the wall, trying desperately to think of a way to get out of this prison. The cuts on Elizabeth's smooth cheek were bothering him, and he lowered his eyes to her again.

"What in the hell did they do to you, love?" He asked her, carefully turning her face towards him. "This is all my fault," He said, closing his eyes, not able to bear seeing her torn apart like this, "If I didn't... If I wasn't... if you weren't... important... to me, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be hurt... " He opened his eyes again as his hand traveled from her cheek to rest at the base of her neck. He sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

He heard some faint yelling coming from outside the window. He quickly pulled off his jacket and balled it up and placed it on the ground. He slid his arm underneath Elizabeth and lifted her off of him, and then gently arranged her head on the jacket so she could be comfortable... if she was awake. He then jumped up and headed for the window.

These walls were a great deal taller than Jack Sparrow himself, and if he reached, he could just reach the ledge of the tiny window. He jumped up and caught a quick glimpse of the sea before he came back down. The distant sea, not any kind of shore. The window was too high for him to be able to see anything, like ships in the dock, directly below him. "Bugger..." Jack said, falling to the ground and slamming his head back on the rock wall. He instantly grabbed the back of his head, wincing.

"Not a good choice..." he said to himself. At that moment, his eyes fell upon Elizabeth. She was still unmoved, exactly the way he had gently placed her a few moments ago. There was one thing that was different.

"Jack..." she whimpered, slightly moving her hand that was resting by her face. She was calling out his name.

For a moment, Jack wasn't sure if this was actually happening or not. He figured that was what he wanted to hear, so it wasn't actually what he was hearing. Elizabeth must have sensed this, for she set out to convince him otherwise.

"Jack... Jack..." she cried, beginning to thrash around.

"Is she waking up?" Jack said to himself, his hand falling from the back of his head as he crawled over to her. He grabbed her hand in mid movement and held it to his chest. He reached over and turned her face towards him. Her eyes were still closed. "Jack.."

"Delirious..." he said in a small voice. But... why in the world would she be calling to him?

He let go of her hand, the action causing her to start thrashing around even more in her unconscious state. Jack got to the other side of her, and quickly gathered her to his chest as he slid down to the ground once again. He wrapped his arms around her, careful not to unsettle any undiscovered wounds. He had already noticed a large gash running down her leg when her thrashing disturbed the fabric of her trousers.

"Shh... love... Jack's here, I'm here..." he said into her hair. She continued to thrash around, not knowing who was truly calling back to her. He held her tight, attempting to settle her down, and closed his eyes, waiting for the storm to pass.


	3. Sorry

Another day turned into night, and after a few hours Elizabeth calmed back down and went back to remaining motionless, only her breathing alerting Jack that she was still alive. He was, currently, thinking of every possible way to get revenge on the people who did this to her. His arms were starting to get tired from holding her so tightly, but he didn't care. He didn't want to cause her another moment of distress.

The cell door opened quickly, and someone else, someone nameless and unimportant, stepped inside. He sat down another tub of water, looked at Jack holding Elizabeth, scoffed at them, and then walked out the door and locked at back.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing at?" Jack yelled at the closed door. He hated that every single one of his enemies knew just what his soft spot was, and were determined to use it against him. He told himself just to concentrate on helping Elizabeth.

He looked back over at the window, knowing that just a few feet below him there were people. People unsuspecting of just who was in that room connected to that window... way up there. None of them probably even gave it a second thought. He wished he had a way to get all the way into that window, so he could see directly below him... but there was nothing in here he could stand on. He sighed. So did she.

He looked down at the woman in his arms. Her eyes were still closed, but her breathing patterns, which he had memorized, had changed. They had lost their regulation, and now she was breathing in slowly through her nose. She reached up and grabbed onto his hand which was on her shoulder.

"Will?" She asked, stabbing him in the heart as she did so. "No, no..." She started saying, moving her head back and forth.

"No is right," Jack said, "There's no Will here." She then opened her eyes, and a tear quickly fell, going unnoticed by her.

"Jack?" She asked, her voice sounding strained. A look of hope came into her eyes, and he instantly forgave her for calling him by the wrong name.

"At your service," Jack said, a smile gracing his lips. At that, Elizabeth diverted her eyes from his gaze and her face turned grave, her lips forming into a straight line. She pulled herself out of his embrace, startling him. She grimaced at the movement, grabbing onto her side. Jack pulled himself forward, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Gotta be careful, love, you're pretty banged up," Jack said, trying to look at her. She turned away.

"Yeah, it's coming back to me now..." She said, down casting her eyes. She then felt Jack's light touch on her chin, turning her face towards him. He was careful of the bruise. She continued to look down, afraid to meet his eyes.

"Elizabeth," He said, the name rolling off his tongue like he was practiced at saying it, "Look at me."

"I... I... I can't," she said, her breathing speeding up, either from Jack's effect on her or the many damages to her body.

"Please?" He said, a word she didn't often hear him say. After a moment of desperation and deliberation in her own head, she looked up and was met with his dark eyes.

"Jack..."

"Don't say it."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, you said it..." He grinned at her. She looked down again.

"I had to," she said, and then she swayed a little.

"Come here," he said, pulling her to him. "I don't want you sitting up for too long, I don't think you're quite ready for it," he said as she sighed into his chest. He felt her silent tears soaking into his shirt. He rubbed her back up and down gently, trying to soothe her. "Hey, it's alright, love," he whispered. They sat like this, in silence, for the next few hours, many words going unspoken.


	4. Explanations

Jack figured Elizabeth had fallen asleep, and this worried him, because he knew there was a chance she could slip back into the state she was in the past two days, and he didn't want that. But, he didn't want to shake her awake either, for fear of hurting her and, as much as he didn't want to say it, for fear of facing her wrath. Not that she had much of one anymore, but he still didn't want to take any chances.

"Jack?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt. She wasn't asleep. Jack smiled to himself, marveling at what an act she could put on.

"Yeah, love?" He asked, looking down at her.

"How did you get here?" She asked, snuggling in closer to him. She then had a sharp intake of breath, and she began to double forward. Jack went with her. He kept his arm around her, and lowered his face to the level of hers.

"What is it, love?" He whispered into her ear, trying to keep calm and not show her how worried he was at this moment.

"Nothing..."

"There is something wrong," Jack said, "Where does it hurt?"

"Nowhere," She insisted, sucking in a breath again, "Tell me what happened to you, Jack... I have to know."

"You have to, do you? Well... the beastie didn't exactly like my chopping up at his insides, so, as crazy as it sounds, he coughed me up and spit me right out a few minutes after he swallowed me whole. I guess I left a bad taste in his mouth," Jack said, smiling.

"And you came out of it completely undamaged?" Elizabeth asked, still breathing hard.

"I've been here for a while now, love... wounds have sealed, bruises have disappeared... that kind of thing."

"How did you manage to get here?"

"Well, I was unconscious for a while, and the first ship I managed to float to happened to be the exact one I didn't want to be anywhere near."

"Davvy Jones?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yes... he had this notion that I was in possession of his heart, but I told him my only love was the sea. He didn't take the rejection very well."

"So that's how you wound up here?"

"Yes... he said he was going to keep me here and torture me until I told him where his heart was. I actually have no idea, but he wouldn't take that as an answer. There hasn't been any actual torturing until you showed up," Jack said, letting the last sentiment slip out by accident, and he winced, waiting for her reaction.

"Until I showed up?" She asked. He wasn't exactly sure what to say... he hadn't prepared himself to answer anything even related to the subject of... Elizabeth or his... feelings for her. He was seething inside, angry at himself for bringing it up.

"Well," He said, matter o'factly, "It isn't exactly a picnic sitting around with someone you would... really like to have a nice conversation with while they're unconscious."

"Were you worried about me, Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth said, smiling slightly, but then closing her eyes in another moment of pain. Jack's face suddenly was filled with concern as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why, yes, yes I was," he said, the truth just falling out of his mouth as he pulled himself closer to her. It didn't matter if she knew. It only mattered if she got better.

"Okay, Elizabeth... you need to tell me something, now. Who did this to you, and what, exactly, did they do?"


	5. His Treasure

Author's note: Guys, I adore your reviews. They make me all giddy and excited. Thank you SO MUCH! You're keeping this story going. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in here, a bit rushed at the moment.

She turned her eyes downward, away from him. He could tell from her face that this was something she didn't want to relive. He felt like he needed to give her a reason, so she wouldn't be reliving something that caused her pain for nothing.

"I have to know to properly plan the revenge," Jack said, his hand coming to rest at the back of her neck. This earned him a smile from her.

"Just... anonymous faces... sea life. You know. His crew. They... I was alone when they found me. Will and I... we haven't been on good terms for a while now... since-"

"So where was he when they found you?" Jack said, cutting her off before she mentioned the kiss. She sighed and shook her head. He massaged the back of her neck gently, coaxing her along.

"The ones... who were there... they told me Will was with them. That he told them... where I was," She said, her voice cracking.

"Oh, I doubt that, love. He wouldn't do that," Jack said quickly, trying to reassure her. She nodded her head.

"I don't know... I never will, I guess..." She trailed off, sighing. She sighed a lot, like she was completely and utterly tired of the world. It hurt him every time she did so. He didn't want her zest for life to be gone.

"Elizabeth... I need you to tell me what you think are the most significant damages to your body. I need to know so I can help you," Jack said, looking into her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Well... there's my forehead," She said, reaching up and touching it lightly. Jack grabbed her hand.

"I've been working on that, I think it's getting better," He said.

"My leg... courtesy of my own sword..." She said, her voice sorrowful. She shut her eyes tightly at the memory.

"I saw that, my next project... anything else?"

"Well... nothing else completely significant... my nose may be broken, but it's not bothering me, so I'm starting to think it's probably not. The only other thing that's really... really bothering me is..."

"Is?"

"My back. It's what was hurting earlier... I don't think I should be lying on it." Jack stared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked, brushing the strands of hair away from her face.

"I didn't want to bother you with it," She said, looking away.

"What else to I have to do, love?" He said, smiling sadly. "If it's bothering you, I have to fix it. Lower or upper back?"

"Upper... it's two slashes."

"Alright, well, Lizzie... you're gonna have to... uh... you're going to need to..." He couldn't find the words. With any other woman, it would have been easy. It would have flowed right out and moved things right along. With her, it was different. Maybe it was the fact that she was actually looking him in the eye. She smiled sweetly.

"Take off my shirt?" She asked. "I understand, Jack. Just, uh... turn around for a second, I'll wrap it around me." He nodded his head quickly and turned away. It nagged at him, knowing what he could see if he just looked over his shoulder. He distracted himself by ripping another strip off of his shirt to clean her wounds with. He reached over, not turning his head, and dipped the strip in the water, missing the tub on the first few tries.

"Okay," She said, and he turned around. He was faced with Elizabeth's bare back. Any naughty thoughts that were in his head immediately left when he saw what had been done to it.

"I'm going to kill them," He said through gritted teeth. He scooted himself and the tub closer to her. He started by wiping off the blood that had dried and dripped down the part of her back that was untouched. Then, he moved up to the deep slashes that took up the entire length of her back.

"This may sting, love," He said, frowning. She nodded her head. He, as gently as he could, got out all the dirt and sand that had gotten into the wounds, and continued to clean them. When he finished, Elizabeth was shaking. He told her she could put her shirt back on, and she did so. He gently turned her around towards him, and he was met with her tear stained face. It broke his heart, knowing that it was all his fault that she was hurt in the first place. He hated having to hurt her again.

"I'm sorry, my love, I'm sorry," He whispered, brushing back her hair. He leaned against the nearest wall and swept his legs aside. "Lean on me," he said. She scooted over and laid down on top of him, nuzzling her face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and let them rest on her stomach, and she placed her hands on top of his. After a moment, she drifted off to sleep. Jack stayed awake all night, guarding the most important treasure he had found in his entire life.


	6. The Window

He saw Elizabeth being dragged across the floor by her hair, screaming bloody murder and then being brutally knocked across the jaw with the butt of someone's sword. He saw her screaming out for him, even though he was no where in sight. He saw them rip off her shirt and savagely slash at her back and laugh, like there was nothing more they'd enjoy doing... or maybe there was something.

He opened his eyes, calling out her name abruptly. He had fallen asleep for just a moment when the sun had made its first appearance for the day, but the second he dozed off visions of Elizabeth's pain plagued him. The one question that should have entered his mind a long time ago entered his mind during that dream.

His sudden movement jarred her, and she cried out in pain. He mentally kicked himself.

"What's wrong, Jack?" She asked, dazed.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, love. I just... I was thinking about something..." He said, not quite sure how to bring it up.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to make herself comfortable.

"Did they... force themselves on you?" He asked, wincing.

"No," She said, abruptly, "Some of them wanted to. But... they didn't. I don't really know why." Jack sighed, a great weight lifted off of his mind. He was a little curious as to why they would pass up the opportunity. Maybe Davvy Jones had intervened.

"Good... good, I'm glad to hear that," Jack said, helping her in her attempts to get comfortable. He turned towards her, and she leaned back down on top of him again, sighing and laying her head on his shoulder. Jack's eyes wandered over to the window again, staring at the far away sea.

"Where are we, Jack?" Elizabeth asked him.

"We are in an abandoned prison on a little, uncharted island where Pirates come to replenish their supplies. That's pretty much all I could figure out from the little I saw when I was dragged here, and from what I've heard outside that window. I think there are docks right below us," He said, watching more sails go by. "I tried to look out that window, but a jump didn't let me see much." Then, an idea came into his head.

"Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" He asked her quickly.

"I guess I'm feeling alright... Why?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Do you feel good enough to sit on my shoulders and look out that window?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Hmm... I guess I am, yeah."

"I'll be careful," Jack said, smiling at her. He took a hold of her waist, helping her up. Then, he squatted down. She was about to get on his shoulders, when a fit of laughter took her over.

"What?" He asked, continuing to hold that position.

"You look completely hysterical," She said, bringing a hand up to her mouth to hold back her laughter. Jack sighed and motioned her over.

"I'm glad I could entertain you," He said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She said, going over and sitting on his shoulders. She screamed as he stood up, swaying back and forth, and reached up and touched the ceiling, which was just above her head.

"You alright, Lizzie?" He asked, holding onto her legs desperately without hurting the gash.

"Yes, yes... just get me over to the window," She said. He walked the length of the narrow cell, holding onto Elizabeth for dear life. She grabbed onto the bars of the window when she reached it, and looked down.

"What do you see?" Jack called up to her.


	7. His Tender Side

Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews! They're making my day ;) Here's another chapter for today. I'm keeping them short because… well, I don't have a specific reason, but what I've been doing is ending the chapter when it takes up the whole screen in WordPad. Maybe I'll go the longer route in the next few chapters D Thank you again for reading!

"There is a dock, you were right. There's a beach... one ship... a few pirates..."

"Recognize anyone?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't think so... there is also a little path, leading into the jungle. I guess that's where they pick up their supplies. I don't suppose they would help us if I yelled at them, right?

"No, I don't think so... they're not really the helpful type. Ready to come down?" Jack asked.

"I guess so... we could always do it again if we need to see anything else," Elizabeth answered. Jack squatted down slightly, and reached up and took her by the waist, raising her up and bringing her back down right in front of him. Her hands were on his shoulders, and for a moment they just stood, staring into each other's eyes, contemplating what it would be like to share a life with the other. Then, Elizabeth's knees gave out, and Jack caught her before she could hit the ground. He had one arm around her lower back and the other around her shoulders, and she had both her arms around his neck. He was leaning over her, staring into her eyes. She was completely at his mercy. He leaned down and kissed her lightly; giving her a kiss that was completely different than the first one they had shared. His lips on hers felt as light as a feather, and the kiss was as innocent as Jack was not. He pulled away after a moment, ending the sweet kiss. He rested his forehead on hers, and breathed in, taking in her scent.

"Thank You..." She breathed, "... for saving... catching me."

"My pleasure," He whispered back. He helped her to sit down and then sat down next to her, admiring her features. She turned towards him.

"I didn't know you had such a tender side, Captain Sparrow," She said, smiling.

"Well, Lizzie... it only seems to show itself when I'm around you," Jack responded, smiling weakly.

"I'm touched," she said, leaning into him and laying her head on his chest. She smiled, listening to his heart beat. He wrapped his arm around her, holding onto her shoulder tightly. "How are you surviving this Jack? Being away from your beloved sea for so long?" She said into his chest.

"Well... since the beginning of my stay here, the company has definitely improved," He said, kissing her forehead. She smiled at hearing the sentiment repeated to her.

"So, Jack," she said, after a moment, "How do you think we're going to get out of here?"

"I'm still working on that one, love, but don't worry, I'll come up with something. Maybe I'll shove your tiny frame through that window and have you run around and unlock that door," Jack said, laughing at the thought.

"No, that's not a good idea. When I take my first step out of here, I want you to be with me," She said, snuggling into him. He smiled to himself, amazed at what a wonderful woman he was holding in his arms at that moment.

"Pull up your pants leg, love, I need to clean up that gash," Jack said, getting back to business. The tub of water for today hadn't come yet, and he wondered why. He guessed he would just use the remainder of the water from yesterday. As long as it could help her, that was all that mattered.


	8. The Man

After cleaning up her leg they both fell asleep, Elizabeth draped across Jack's legs. He awoke to her screaming, and being brutally dragged away from him by her ankle. "JACK!" She screamed, reaching out for him as she was being pulled away by someone he couldn't see.

"NO!" He growled, surging forward, trying to grab onto her hand. She was pulled completely out of the cell, and Jack jumped to his feet and ran towards his assailant, finally managing to see the outside of the cell. He reached for the sword that wasn't there. The man pulled Elizabeth to her feet by her hair to her feet, and put his knife to her throat. Jack stepped back, breathing heavily.

"Let her go," Jack said, to the man whose face was covered in shadow.

"Why should I?" He said.

"She's not the one you want, I am," Jack said.

"When are you going to tell us where the heart is?" The man said.

"As soon as I remember," Jack said quickly.

"When is that?"

"Look... Soon, it's soon."

"When the hell is soon?"

"Look, I don't actually know… you have the wrong man! I can't tell you what you want! You're holding me here for nothing! She's here for nothing!"

"I think I should put her in another cell to help you remember," The man said, pressing the knife to her throat and revealing a line of blood. Jack inhaled sharply, realizing that the man did not believe him. Why should he?

"No, no, she'll help me remember. Just..."

"Get back in there," The man said, pushing Jack back into the cell. He stood outside with Elizabeth, smiling evilly down at her. She elbowed him in the gut, getting him off guard, and then began to take off running. He grabbed onto her ankle, causing her to crash back down onto the ground. He immediately threw her back into the cell, slamming the door and locking it back. The man was yelling to someone else unknown as his voice died away.

Jack rushed over to Elizabeth, taking her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"Not waiting for you..."

"You did the right thing love, if you have a chance to get out of here, you take it," He said, but she didn't hear him as she fell into unconsciousness. He turned her over, and looked at the brand new scrape on her forehead, dangerously close to the old one. He ran his hand over the cut the man's knife had given her. He laid her head back down on his jacket, and got up. He yelled as long as he possibly could, letting out all the anger that had been building up these past months. He grabbed onto his head and slid down to the ground.

"Oh, bugger, how am I going to get out of this..." He said to himself, his voice breaking. He shook his head in the darkness, apologizing to Elizabeth a million times over. He scooted over and lay next to her, brushing the strands of hair out of her face.

"I've got to come up with something..." He said, "For your sake if not for mine." He kissed her lightly, and intertwined her hand with his, looking at her face in the moonlight.


	9. Not Asking, Telling

He had been up all night once again, coming up with a plan to rescue Elizabeth and very possibly himself. He couldn't let her be here anymore, he needed to get her out of here so they would stop hurting her. Once she was gone, he could focus on himself. He looked up at the window again, and then brought himself to his feet, walking over to it.

He reached up as high as he could, and barely got his hands around two of the bars. He shook them, to see how sturdy they were. They moved back and forth loudly, sounding like, with just the right amount of force, that they'd come off. He'd have to pick her up again; she on his shoulders would get a better grip than him standing on the ground. He'd have to wait until she woke up. He walked over to where she was, and sat down next to her. He gazed down at her with a grave look on his face. He cupped her cheek with his hand, and she leaned into it.

"Elizabeth?" He asked softly. She moaned, and then opened her eyes, searching him out. She found him, and they both smiled.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"I have an awful headache," She said, reaching up and beginning to rub her temples. Jack pushed her hands away and did it for her. She studied his face... he looked upset, more upset then she had ever seen him. He also looked determined, completely ready to do something that he knew needed to be done.

"Jack..." She whispered, taking hold of his hands. He smiled.

"What is it?"

"What are you going to do?" She said in a small voice. Jack looked off into the distance, and then over at the window. He looked back down at her. "Lemme help you up," he said. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she held onto his shoulder. When she got to her feet, Jack looked her seriously in the eye.

"Elizabeth... You have to get out of here, savvy?"

"What... what do you mean?

"The bars on that window aren't stuck on there very well; I think we could probably pull them off if I propped you up there again. If we're able to get them off, I think you can fit through there. Once you do, I want you to get as far away from here as you can, you understand, Lizzie?"

"Jack... I can't," She said, looking down.

"Why not? You're healing up perfectly; you seem to be walking fine..."

"I knew, last time, with that man, that I wasn't going to get away. I just knew it. If I actually had an opportunity to get away... without you... I don't know if I could do it. I don't think I can leave you here," She said, her voice breaking.

"Love, I want you to," Jack said, pulling her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I can't leave you here to die. I can't do that to you. Not again."

"Oh, Lizzie..."

"It hurt so much, last time, I just couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear what I had done to you. I can't do to you again," She said, starting to cry. Jack was about to try to convince her again, but the look on her face just broke his heart. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry," She cried.

"No, no, love, don't be sorry. I admired your actions, then," He said, smiling, "Very Pirate of you, like I said. Now look, Lizzie," He pulled away and looked her in the eye, "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not asking, I'm telling. I need to get you out of here."


	10. Gone

A few minutes later, Elizabeth realized that she could no longer fight this. Jack helped her onto his shoulders, being more careful than he was the previous time, and walked her over to the window.

"Do you see anyone down there, Lizzie?"

"No one... it's clear. Not a ship in sight. Maybe one out there in the distance..."

"Perfect. Okay, love, I want you to take hold of those bars and pull 'em right out of the frame. If you fall, I'll catch you," Jack said, Elizabeth nodded her head. She grabbed onto the bars, pulling on them as hard as she could. They squealed and moved all over the place, but didn't come out. Jack stepped back as Elizabeth gasped for air.

"They're not budging, Jack," She said, her voice strained.

"Not yet!" Jack said, and rushed her back towards the wall. She pulled on the bars as hard as she possibly could, rocking back and forth and causing Jack to stagger back and forth as she did. When she least excepted it, she pulled the bars off, sending Jack stumbling backwards, both of them hitting the opposite wall. Elizabeth tumbled forward off of Jack's shoulders, and he held out his arms and caught her. She opened her eyes and he was smiling. She set the tiny square of bars on the ground so it didn't make much noise.

"You did it, love, you did it!" He said happily, hugging her to him. She was less than happy. "Your back alright?" He said into her shoulder, and then felt her nod her head with no enthusiasm. He pulled away, studying her face. "Elizabeth..." He whispered, "You know you have to get out of here. I can't watch them hurt you anymore. And frankly, you're slowing me up, love," He said, smiling. She tried to smile back, but couldn't. "No, that sounds as if I'm blaming you. I'm not. I just hate having to worry about you getting hurt. All you can do is get hurt here. I can't help you."

"Jack, you know that's not true. You've been helping me, ever since I got here."

"But now I know how I can really help you. I want to save you, love. And I'm going to by getting you out of here," He said, sighing. "Now... let's get you though this window." Jack put Elizabeth on the ground as unnoticed tears filled up her eyes. They walked over to the window together, Elizabeth holding onto Jack's arm. She turned towards him.

"Are you sure I can fit through there, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes pleading with him not to really get rid of her.

"Of course you can. Those corsets of yours have kept you fit, you're plenty small enough."

"I haven't worn one of those since you pulled it off of me that day, Jack," She said, looking at him. They shared a moment as he caressed her cheek; she closed her eyes and tried to hold onto the moment. Jack looked down.

"Time to say goodbye, love," He said. Elizabeth looked down as well, a tear falling down her cheek. Jack tipped her chin up, and then rubbed her arms up and down, for she was shivering.

"Elizabeth..." He said, looking into her eyes, "Once you get down there, I want you to run. I want you to run as fast as you can, as far as you can. Stowaway on the next ship that comes into port, keep yourself safe, and then get off the next time it stops. Get as far away from this place as you can. The second I get out of here, I am going to search for you, and I swear to you, love, I'm not going to stop looking until I find you. I will find you, Elizabeth."

"Jack... I... I..."

"I know, Lizzie. I know." He took her face in his hands, putting his lips to hers. She pressed herself to him, trying to get as close as possible as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss ended and the hug began, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as tightly as he could, taking in her scent one last time. They pulled away from each other and he lightly pressed his lips to her forehead. Then, he turned her around and propped her up. She stuck her head through the window, and he helped push her all the way through. She landed on a ledge right outside the window. He could only see her hands.

"Jack..." She whispered, reaching for him. He reached up and took her hand, kissing it. "I love you," he heard her whisper.

"I love you, too, Elizabeth," Jack said, kissing her hand again. "Now, go." She retracted her hands, and her heard her jump down. He jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge of the window, trying desperately to hold himself up. He saw her running on the sand below, and then she turned to look back. He smiled at her, and then fell back down onto the damp stone floor of the cell.

She was gone.


	11. Escape

Short chapter… well, shorter. Sorry! Again, thank you so much for reading, and I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story!

Jack looked around at the complete emptiness that the cell personified now that Elizabeth was no longer with him. He hoped that he hadn't made a mistake letting her go off on her own, but he had faith in her, and knew she'd be able to defend herself if she was presented with the situation again.

After he got over his loss of Elizabeth, he decided to go forward with the plan he had made for himself. He took all the tubs that were scattered around the cell and poured the remainder of the water in each tub into one single tub. And then he sat, and waited for the man to bring him another tub of water.

Exactly two hours later the man came. Jack was waiting for him, right behind the door. The minute the man opened up the door, Jack threw the tub of water into his face like a pie in the face of a clown. He grabbed the man's sword and stabbed him in the stomach, and went running for his life, finally out of the cell and onto his search for his Elizabeth.

The outside of the cell consisted of a winding stairwell that lead straight down to the beach. Jack ran quickly down the stairs, surprised no one else was there to meet him in his path. He got outside and understood why.

Davvy Jones's whole crew, or all the ones who could walk on land, was out there waiting for him.

"Oh, bugger," Jack said to himself.

"Trying to escape, Captain Sparrow?" Called Jones from the ship that was in the docks.

"No, I was just... going out for a little stroll, is all."

"You're good enough to leave your lass up there all alone?" One of Jones's crew called to him.

"She'll be fine on her own," Jack said, keeping his eyes forward and not looking off into the distance where he had last seen Elizabeth a few hours ago.

"That's not a very good thing to do, Sparrow," Jones called.

"Well, I'm not a very good man," Jack called back.

"She's escaped, hasn't she?" Jones asked him.

"I wouldn't know, I don't think she was well enough to even walk after what one of your other crewmen did to her," Jack said carefully. Jones yelled for someone to check upstairs, and Jack winced as a crewman ran off, following the order.

"Where's my heart, Jack?" Jones asked.

"Not with me, that I can assure you," Jack said. "I never felt that way about you, like I said before."

"What did you do with it?" Jones said, ignoring Jack's comment.

"Nothing. Davvy Jones, I did have your precious heart at one point, but someone must have gotten it out of my jar of dirt, where it should have been safe," Jack stopped to think about that, and then shook it off, "I have no idea where it could have gotten off to."

"Are you absolutely positive, Jack Sparrow, that you have no idea where my heart is?" Jones asked him, finality in his tone.

"Yes... absolutely positive."

"Then you are of no use to me. Kill him!" Screamed Jones. The crewmember who decided to do the deed didn't raise his sword, but instead cocked his gun and pointed it at Jack's chest, beginning to pull the trigger.


	12. Saved

It's short... I'm sorry!

"Davvy Jones!" Will Turner yelled from an oncoming ship. Everyone took a moment to turn around, even the man who had the gun pointed at Jack. Jack took the chance to step to the left, right out of the way of the gun. Elizabeth was at Will's side, and Gibbs was next to her.

"Mr. Turner!" Davvy Jones exclaimed, "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I know where your heart is," Will yelled, "And I'm willing to make a deal with you!"

"What is this deal?" Davvy Jones asked. Jack smiled and waved.

"Oui! Will! I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm happy to see you!" Jack said, jumping up and down.

"The deal is, I want you to release my father from his service to you!" Will yelled

"That's not what you're supposed to be asking for!" Jack yelled angrily.

"And I want you to let Jack go!" Will yelled.

"There you are!" Jack yelled, smiling.

"Why should I do that?" Davvy Jones said, looking from his ship to Will's.

"Because I won't give you the information you need until Jack is safely aboard this ship," Will said, determined. Davvy Jones looked over at Jack, as did the rest of the crew. Jack smiled, and waved, and then sauntered through the lot of them, and made his way towards the ship.

Once Jack was on the ship, he couldn't take his eyes off of Elizabeth.

"Your heart is with Lord Beckett, at Port Royal."

"Your father is free."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Because he's now on your ship, in your care," Jones said as his crew returned to his ship. Will turned around, and his father was there at the back of the ship, free of the sea life that had taken him over while he was on Davvy Jones's ship. He looked just like he did the last time Will saw him. Davvy Jones's ship dived underneath the water, and Will turned around to face Jack. Jack cocked his head, and then Will punched him squarely in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"Will!" Elizabeth scolded, rushing to Jack's side. She cradled his face in her hands, and Jack smiled, thinking maybe Elizabeth was still in love with him, and had not fallen back under Will's spell. Elizabeth helped Jack up, her arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulders.

"Captain Sparrow," Will said, "I need to ask you a few questions."

Jack wasn't sure he was ready for this.


	13. New Day

"What would you like to know, Will? I'm chalk full of explanations. But first... Lizzie, how did you find him?" Jack asked as the ship pulled away from the docks.

"His was the ship that was off in the distance... He heard of the prison here, and thought it might be a possibility… he came at just the right time."

"Then what about Jones's ship?

"Under water."

"Can we get on with this, please?" Will said with an angry tone.

"Will..." Elizabeth warned.

"Elizabeth has told me what has... grown between you two. She explained everything. The punch was for the first kiss, the one I saw. I can't speak for any of the... other kisses you two might have shared."

"Will, I explained that, too! It was my fault!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I just wanted to punch him, Elizabeth, alright? I think I have some sort of a reason, considering he stole my girl."

"Well, I didn't exactly... steal... her, she was kind of... throw into my arms. Yes, that's exactly what happened."

"Jack." Will said.

"Yes, right. Go on then."

"Do you love her?" Will asked, his face pained. Jack looked over at the woman with her arms around him, supporting him in body, mind and soul, and everything he did in his life. He smiled.

"Yes... yes, I do love her." Will sighed, and then looked over at Elizabeth.

"And you? Do you love him, Elizabeth?" Will asked, his face softening for her.

"Yes, Will... I do, I'm sorry, but I do."

"Don't be sorry," He said, brushing the hair away from her face and causing Jack to pull her closer. Will then snapped back at Jack, his face hardening once again.

"Jack, do you promise to make her happy and protect her every second of every day of your life together?"

"Yes, I do. Does this mean we're married now?" Jack asked, looking down at Elizabeth. She laughed. Will didn't.

"Don't make me hit you again," He seethed.

"Sorry, mate."

"I just want you to know that I am going along with this because it makes her happy, and all I want to do is make her happy. If you hurt her... I will hunt you down for the rest of your life. Understand, Jack?"

"Yes, perfectly well. I won't ever hurt her, Will, I can assure you that."

"No, you won't," Will said. He then turned to Elizabeth, "One last kiss?" He asked, causing Jack's eyes to pop out of their sockets.

"Well, I don't know..." Elizabeth said, looking up and smiling at Jack, embarrassed.

"Yes, I don't know either," Jack said, upset.

"Just a small one," Will said, leaning in and kissing her lightly, making it last longer than it should. Jack pulled her out of the embrace.

"Right then, you got your kiss, you got your vows, are you happy now, Mr. Turner?"

"As happy as I can be in this situation. I'm going to go talk to my father, I'll drop you two off at the next port we go into. Then, I'm going after Davvy Jones," Will said with a purpose.

"You're going after Davvy Jones?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"I'm not going to let him take hold of the sea again. I'm going to stab his heart, just like I said I was going to," Will said. Elizabeth stopped him.

"Will..." Elizabeth said.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you got your father back," She said.

"I'm glad Jones went along with my deal. For your sake and for mine."

"He wanted his heart back... he'd do anything to find it. Even reunite others with people they love," Elizabeth said, turning towards Jack, putting her hands on his chest. Will smiled a slightly strained smile, and walked towards the back of the ship, where his father was waiting.

"How did you get out?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"A little bit of water and a little bit of running. But let's not talk about that place anymore, love. Let's talk about us... I'm surprised how easily I'm getting out of this situation with Will."

"Actually, so am I. But it's good. We'll keep him as a friend, I hope."

"I just hope he's not angry enough to try and kill me any time in the future," Jack said, hugging her to him.

"I wouldn't let him," She said, running her hands up and down his back.

"I should hope not," Jack said, looking down at her. "So... I need to find a new ship..."

"We could go to Tia Dalma... get her to help us raise the Pearl?"

"Yes... we could do that. Yes, I'd like that... I'd have both of my women with me again," Jack said, looking off into the distance as Elizabeth laughed. Elizabeth's hair blew in the wind as they both looked off into the horizon. Jack looked down at Elizabeth, brushing the stray hairs away from her flawless face.

"Elizabeth... I'd like to share a kiss with you that is not in a prison cell and not right before you chain me to a ship to die," Jack said, smiling.

"I think I can oblige..." She said, leaning in. He tangled his hands up in her hair as he pressed his lips to hers, and then she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her whole body to him. Jack couldn't believe how lucky he was. The sun rose in front of them as they sailed into a brand new day.

(I see an epilogue after this, and then it's bye bye :))


	14. Epilogue: One Year Later

ONE YEAR LATER

Elizabeth watched Jack run across the deck of the Pearl in the midst of the hurricane, yelling for her to return to the cabin and stay there until he returned to her. She didn't follow his order, but instead stood and watched him bark more orders at the others that they completed ignored as they did things that they instinctively thought needed to be done even though they weren't needed at all. The rain was falling hard on her head, the wind pushing her up against door to the cabin. The ship rocked and they all swayed. She locked her eyes on Jack and refused to remove them.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled, turning around and noticing her gawking at him. "Get inside, woman; I don't want to see you killed!" And at that, a wave hit and overtook the deck of the ship. She screamed out his name as the mist dissolved, but he was no longer there.

She ran over to the side of the ship and looked over at the angry waves below. She looked around desperately, her breathing as hard as the wind around them. Then she saw him. She screamed out his name again, but he did not hear. The last thing she saw of her beloved Captain Jack Sparrow was the ocean surrounding him and washing him away.

She shot up in bed, sweat pouring down her forehead, her breathing harsh and strained. She felt an arm snake around her hips, and Jack Sparrow sat up next to her, brushing her sweat stained locks out of her face.

He scooted over in the tiny slab of a bed so he could see her better. She was slumped over, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. He ran his hand up and down her back, and she fell slightly over to the side, laying her head on his shoulder absentmindedly. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"What wakes you, love?" He asked, moving with the rock of the Pearl, which had been brought back from the depths only a month beforehand. She gulped as it made a sudden movement; one Jack had gotten so used to that he barely even felt it. It was lightly raining outside.

"I had a bad dream," She whispered, shivering. He picked up the covers from behind her and draped them across her shoulders, and then pulled her closer to him. She slid a hand across his bare stomach, trying to get as close as she could.

"What kind of dream?" He asked in the softest tone he could muster, his nose brushing up against hers as he caressed her shoulder.

"I lost you. The sea swallowed you up," She said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon, Liz," He said, kissing the tip of her nose. She tried to smile, but couldn't. The dream snuck into her very core, and she knew that it couldn't be forecasting anything good for the future. After a few moments of Jack's soothing words, she fell asleep in his arms.

A few hours later she woke up to Jack pacing back and forth in the cabin, quickly getting dressed. She sat up, pulling the bed sheet around her, even though there wasn't anything under there that Jack hadn't seen before. At this thought, she smiled to herself.

"What's the hurry, Jack?" She asked as he swept past.

"We're pulling into Port Royal," He said, looking at himself in the mirror. She shot up in the bed, her eyes now wide open.

"Port Royal? Why?" She asked.

"Well... we were summoned there. Your uh... father wants to meet his... daughter's husband," Jack said, sucking in some air. Elizabeth's breathing started to speed up again, and she pulled herself out of bed and walked towards the wardrobe.

"How in the world did he find out?" She asked, attempting to keep the sheet up and look through her clothes at the same time. Jack took a moment to look at her, and then laughed to himself.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked him, smirking.

"Your attempts at modesty," He said, looking her up and down, smiling.

"Humor me, Jack," She said, going back to looking through the wardrobe, "Now how did he find out?"

"One William Turner thought it would be a good idea to let him know," Jack said, finally taking the time to sit down. "So Daddy Dearest said."

"Oh God... I have absolutely nothing to wear," Elizabeth said, looking through Jack's side of the closet for any hidden articles of her clothing.

"Then wear nothing, it suits you best," Jack said, smiling.

"Oh, yes, I know my father will love that," Elizabeth said, looking over at Jack and shaking her head. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, molding their bodies together. He kissed her ear lobe, growling into her neck. The sheet dropped, and her search for clothes ended.

A few hours later they pulled into Port Royal, and Jack and Elizabeth walked off the ship arm in arm, both fully dressed.

The reasons for this visit were not only for Elizabeth's Father to speak to her husband, but to inform them of the recent happenings that concerned them. After an hour of tea and awkward standing around, Weatherby Swann finally got to the point.

"Mr. Sparrow," He said, standing over Jack, who was sitting on the couch in the drawing room of Elizabeth's old house. Elizabeth stared at Jack from across the room, worried her father was going to face him with another one of his 'questions'.

"Even though I do actually want to get to know the man my daughter decided to marry, I have called you here for a different reason," He said, sitting down his cup of tea. "William Turner is in danger," He said, looking out the window. Jack looked over at Elizabeth, her eyebrows furrowed.

"From who?" Jack said, concerned.

"From himself," Swann said, "He has fallen under the influence of Davvy Jones, and his father has been captured once again. Will has already taken over and commandeered five of our ships, and I'm afraid he's going to try to overtake the whole fleet. I have no idea where he's going to go from there. As hard as it is for me to say this, Captain Sparrow, I know that you... and my daughter," he said, looking over at her, "Are young William's only hope." Jack nodded his head, and then looked over at Elizabeth.

"Well, let's go then," Jack said, getting up. Jack stuck out his hand and Swann daintily took it, and Jack gave his hand a firm shake. Father and daughter shared a hug, and then husband and wife walked out together and went back aboard the Black Pearl.

Moments later, Jack and Elizabeth sat together in the cabin as the Pearl pulled away from port. He had her hands in his, and he was staring off into the distance as he tried to warm them.

"Jack," She said softly, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to save Will," Jack said, looking up and meeting her eyes. "He did the same for me," Jack said seriously. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, and the second the kiss was ended he got up and left the cabin, yelling orders to the crew. Elizabeth was left alone as they sailed out into the sea, thoughts of their forgotten friend in both of their heads.

FIN.

Yes, there will be a sequel. GAH... I never meant for that to happen. LOL. Thank you all so much for reading my story, and I'm sorry it took me so long to get this epilogue up. I hope you like it, and leave lots of reviews to pump me up for this sequel! D


End file.
